Generally, peer-to-peer (P2P) communication is based upon a peer's proximity for obtaining desired services in a wireless communication system. Depending upon its location, the peer may be too far to communicate with another peer. Multi-hop P2P communication may be employed to extend the proximity range in these instances.
Channel allocation schemes at the medium access control (MAC) layer, specifically in existing IEEE 802.11 and IEEE 802.15 standards, are known to exist for single-hop communication. However, with respect to multi-hop communication, improved channel allocation schemes based upon a centralized controller are still desired. Techniques for allocating channel resources for fully distributed and infrastructure-less multi-hop P2P communications are also desired.
Moreover, frame structures of a network may affect the performance of a multi-hop network. Among other things, performance may be based upon capacitance and latency. Presently, there is a deficiency in the field of endeavor for a frame structure that is capable of fully supporting multi-hop communication at the MAC layer, especially for fully distributed and infrastructure-less P2P networks.
What is desired in the art is an apparatus including a frame structure architecture which increases the capacity for multi-hop communications.
What is also desired in the art is a method of employing time reuse to improve multi-hop communication.
What is also desired in the art is a technique for allocating a channel for efficiently supporting fully distributed and infrastructure-less multi-hop P2P communications.